


We meet again

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: It's been a long time since Gentiana as made herself present to the King, but now it is finally the time to meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels for these two, to me Gentiana meant a lot to Noct and he even sees her as a Mother figure at times so ahh, I wrote this, hope you enjoy ♥

Noctis was unsure of Umbra’s plans, that dog was always up to something. It seemed he had more in store for Noct then delivering the notebook. As him as his friends followed him through the forest, he soon came to a sudden stop, a hand then petting his head softly.

Before he could react, eyes gazed upon the figure who he now stood beside. Ignis and Noct recognized her instantly, while Gladio and Prompto was stunned at her overwhelming beauty. Long flowing locks, black as the night as they fell upon her shoulders. Red lips, almost as if painted with blood, along with a piercing smile that could melt many hearts. A perfect vision similar to a Geisha, as some may say. She stood firm, hands held in front of her as eyes laid closed.

“ Who’s that?? “ Prompto said, finally breaking the silence.

“ Gentiana, she is a messenger, simply put. “ Ignis replied, of course the one to always give the exposition. The young blonde stood amazed as he was excited yet also confused. Noctis on the other hand was still frozen in place, starring right at her, unable to set his thoughts straight.

“ Oh King of Kings, finally we have been allowed to meet once more. I bear sorrow knowing you went through such tragedy, yet this is why I stand before you know to give you guidance. “ Finally she spoke, her voice so quiet yet so powerful. Every word uttered from her lips sunk as you were memorized by the sound of her.

Noctis fists clenched as he couldn’t hold back his emotions, not this time. “ Gentiana.. “ Eyes filled with tears. Almost as if she sensed this, her eyes opened for him, reveling glistening green orbs as she looked upon him. Before she could respond, she found herself captured by his sudden embrace. Arms wrapped tight as he simply let himself sob onto her chest.

“ My King.. “ Saddened by his actions, she took not time to hesitate as her arms held onto his fragile self, letting her lips place a small kiss onto his forehead.

“ It’s been so long…so long.. “ Noctis remembers the first time he met Gentiana. During the time of his accident, he was introduced to her while he met Luna. Right away she showed nothing but kindness. Aiding him whenever he needed it, reading him stories at bedtime just like his father did, she was so loving and grew to mean so much to him in such a short time. He wondered if she missed him just as much. “ I missed you…ever since that day I left I thought about you I.. “

“ With every passing day you lingered on my mind as well. It brought me much pain to see you leave.. “ Gentiana never knew how to voice her feelings, everything seem to come out in riddles, but there was no much she left unsaid.

Noctis shook his head gently, not wanting her to feel guilt for anything. “ But even though I left..I felt you..I heard your voice..you were with me….it really was you right? “

“ Of course. “ A gentle smile on her features. She deeply cared for Noctis, there was no denying that, thought it seemed many were still blind to see that. “ Noctis…I have something to give to you. Your father requested it of me..I think it is time. “ Right from her sleeve, she handed him a letter.

His hands shaking at the mere mention of his dear father, but regardless he was eager to know what was written. Taking it from her, he opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Noctis,

You might not understand this fully just yet, this is why I have chosen to write it in words, for I may not have the courage or time to tell you face to face. At this point of your life there may be a chance I’m no longer with you. I am deeply sorry..for the tragedy and burden that has fallen upon you..and that I lied to you.

Do not think it was any other reason then the fact that I love you dearly my boy. Since the day you were born you were my precious star, and I vowed to protect you, but it seemed no matter what I did it would be inevitable for you to face your current fate. I ask forgiveness, but most of all I ask that you hold your head high. Many people stand by your side and you mustn’t give up. You will…I know you will be a great King. And know that I am with you..always.

Walk tall, my son

As his eyes finished up the words, tears began to fall once more. He held the paper at his side to prevent his tears to ruin the ink. Before she could speak, Noctis had the courage to do so first. “ Thank you Gentiana…I needed this…I.. “ 

A single finger placed on his lips as she yet again smiled. “ Do not worry my King. I know where your heart lies…now..you must continue on with your next task, and I will make sure of it. “ A bow as he now graced a smile.

His friends all watched in silence for the longest time, but they remained at his side still, if there was a chance they were needed. Noctis gazed at them as they all nodded on cue. His father was right, his friends were here, many people were. It was alright to feel sadness, but he needed to remember that he was never alone, and that he never will be.


End file.
